Hogwarts Love Story
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Draco Malfoy & Siria Black Love Story. Also H/Hr & H/OC. COMPLETE!
1. Love at the first sight

_**Harry Potter: New Mrs Malfoy**_

**_Chapter 1: Love at the First Sight_**

Draco Malfoy sat down at the table of Slytherin, the House he was sorted in.

He turned his head back to the students who had to be sorted.

``Siria Black.´´ McGonagall said.

A girl with long curly black hair walked up to the hat and sat down on the chair.

Just as the Sorting hat touched her head, he was calling: ``Gryffindor!´´

The girl jumped from the chair, gave the hat back to McGonagall and runned to the table of Gryffindor, who welcomed her.

Draco felt a feeling inside he didn't recognize when he saw her shining emerald green eyes with a golden spark in it.

He knew it was no feeling of hate or it that direction, no, it was somehow a totally different direction.

Draco couldn't hate the girl in anyway, whose name was Siria.

Siria gave him a feeling that was the opposite of hate, it had to be love.

In the Summer vacation of 1992, Draco tried to forget all about Siria Black, but he couldn't.

He found out that Siria was the daughter of Sirius and Lucia Lupin-Black, so she was a Pureblood witch, romance was allowed.

But the thing was that she was friends with the Weasley clan, Muggleborn know-it-all Hermione Granger and Halfblood wizard Harry Potter, so she was technically a blood traitor.

Through he tried to forget her and get over the feelings he had for her, he just couldn't do it, she made his heart beat faster, longing for a romance with her.

_Bookshop Dingeon Alley, unknown day in 1992:_

Draco Malfoy saw from above in the shop that the Weasleys entering the shop, with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

The new teacher DADA, Defence Against Dark Arts, was welcoming Harry openly and gave him brand new books for free.

Harry dumped the books by Ron and Draco started to walk down the stairs.

``You got some new books from Potter, Weasel?´´ Draco asked arrogantly.

``Stay away from him.´´ an 11-year-old redhead girl said.

``Need your little sis to defence you?´´ Draco asked.

The girl looked at him like she could kill him.

Draco smiled because of it, but a wand was laid on his shoulder and put him aside, it was his own father, Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius looked arrogantly to Ron's father Arthur Weasley.

``Stay away from my children, Lucius.´´ Arthur said.

``Don't worry Arthur, I don't dare to touch your brats, especially the girl.´´ Lucius said and looked at Harry.

A bell rang and Draco looked to the door, while he stood just a meter away from Hermione.

Siria Black and a much taller and older man with brown hair came in.

The man gave her a small bag and said: ``Go pick up your brother's books, you know his year.´´

``Yes uncle Remus.´´ Siria said and walked to the book packages.

Hermione saw that Draco was paying attention to a girl, from her year and her House, Siria Black.

She started to think about it.

Lucius grabbed his son's sleeve and dragged him out of the shop after he fought with Arthur, not knowing he had stared at a 'blood traitor girl'.

_1__st__ of September 1993, Peron 9 3/4:_

When Draco Malfoy stepped his feet on the train again, he saw Siria talking to Harry Potter as they sat near the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Siria's uncle Remus Lupin.

He couldn't help but smile while he walked to the Slytherin part of the train.

``What's wrong with you Draco? You've never smiled before.´´ Gregory Goyle said, one of Draco's Slytherin friends.

``I was thinking about some happy memories, they make me smile.´´ Draco lied, he couldn't tell about his love for a Gryffindor girl.

``Okay, then there's nothing to worry about.´´ Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl from Draco's year said while she read a book about Pureblood families.

``What are you reading Pansy?´´ Draco asked while he sat down.

``An article about the Noble and Ancient house of Black.´´ Pansy said.

``Something interesting?´´ Draco asked, hoping Siria's name was called in the book.

``Only something very strange.´´ Pansy said. ``Here stands that the last surviving members of the house, Sirius Orion Black and his children Romelus James Black and Siria Lucia Black, were all sorted in the House of Gryffindor, though they are Purebloods.´´

``Are they blood traitors?´´ Blaise Zambini asked.

``Sirius Black is in Azkaban for betraying his friend James Potter, they say he was a Death Eater.´´ Pansy said. ``So I guess they're not.´´

``I've seen that Siria girl hanging around much with Potter, and that guy is a Halfblood.´´ Goyle said.

``Lucky he's no Muggleborn, but she doesn't like Granger that much.´´ Pansy said. ``But she accepts the Weasley's simply because they are far family members of her, and she desires her family the most.´´

'Just accepting people because they're family? I have to remember that one for my parents.' Draco thought.

At Hogwarts, Draco stopped bullying the Gryffindor's of his year, to win Siria's trust a little.

He knew she was staying all vacations at school to help her uncle Remus with some lessons for the first year students and wrote his parents he stood at school too.

At every Potions lesson where professor Snape pared him with Siria, he was truly happy and became nicer every time.

To Siria, it was all very confused that he became nicer to her every time she was pared with him.

Just before another Potion class, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Siria were talking.

``I guess Snape will take points from Gryffindor again.´´ Harry said.

``He only likes Siria.´´ Ron angrily said.

``I can't help that Ron, he only says that I could be a great Slytherin if I was a Slytherin.´´ Siria said.

``He wants you in his House.´´ Ron said.

``Stop Ron, Siria is a Gryffindor, just like us!´´ Hermione said.

``No time for this Hermione.´´ Siria said. ``Snape hates it when students come too late.´´

``Snape will probably pair us again.´´ Harry said while walking into the class. ``How's working with Malfoy going.´´

``He does strange, I don't know exactly why.´´ Siria said.

``Hope you can hold it out until the end of the year or hoping we get another teacher.´´ Harry said.  
``Watch out with what you say in Snape's class.´´ Siria said.

``I'll remember.´´ Harry said while he sat down.

After Potions, they had DADA from Siria's uncle Remus.

``Welcome class.´´ Lupin said. ``We're going to do some practice today.´´

He walked up to a closet, which stood in front of the class.

``I'll ask one question, who knows what a Boggart is, besides my own niece?´´ Lupin asked.

Hermione stoke up her hand.

``Yes Miss Granger?´´ Lupin asked.

``A Boggart is a magical creature that changes in your worst fear.´´ Hermione answered.

``Correctly, 5 points to Gryffindor.´´ Lupin said. ``Miss Black, will you demonstrate the curse we use on a Boggart?´´

``Sure professor.´´ Siria said, stood up and walked over towards the closet.

Draco watched with horror on his face, he was scared that Siria would get hurt.

Lupin opened the closet with a curse and the Boggart in the form of Voldemort came out.

Everybody shocked and wided his eyes.

Siria pointed her wand at the Boggart and called: ``Ridicules!´´

The end of the black robes went over his face and Boggart-Voldemort fell on the ground, wrestling with his robes.

Everyone almost laughed himself/herself to death.

Draco was smiling, he hoped he could date someone like Siria, smart, clever, brave and beautiful.

He was next and walked to the Boggart.

The Boggart changed, in….Ferir Greyback!

``Ridicules!´´ Draco called, pointing at the Boggart-Greyback.

The Boggart changed again, Greyback fell because he tripped over a banana.

Everybody laughed, even Siria.

That made Draco feel good, seeing Siria laugh because of him.

A few others came after him, till finally Pansy Parkinson, a year mate of Draco in Slytherin, stepped forward.

The Boggart changed and changed and changed till it had the form of….a grey ghost that were the forms of Draco Malfoy and Siria Black, standing hand in hand towards each other, close enough to kiss.

Pansy was terrified and ran out of the classroom.

``Mr Zabini, would you please get Miss Parkinson back in class?´´ as Lupin put the Boggart back in the closet. ``This was everything for today. The homework is: write about your Boggart and why you fear about it. We see each other next lesson.´´

As Siria walked out the classroom, she saw a TERRIFIED DRACO MALFOY!

She had never seen him like that, and she didn't question him, he had his problems.

They had a free hour, Siria spend that hour in the library with Hermione.

Together with Hermione, she searched for useful information about Hover curses.

``Hermione, I found one.´´ Siria said, looking in her brother's old sixth year book.

``What is it?´´ Hermione asked.

``I hope I do it right.´´ Siria said, laid down the book, pointed her wand to her feet and said: ``_Alhagarias!_´´

Her feet came from the ground, Siria had to find her balance while she was raising up.

Draco saw it happening from behind a cast of books.

`She really controls magic from the sixth and seventh year in DADA, how does she do that?´ he thought.

``How will you come down anyway?´´ Hermione asked.

``Simply with a curse.´´ Siria said and pointed her wand to her feet again. ``_Corructera!_´´

Siria's feet touched the ground again.

``Amazing! How can you control this magic?´´ Hermione asked.

``My brother used to teach me sometimes and I borrow his books many times.´´ Siria said.

``How old is your brother?´´ Hermione asked.

``He'll become 18 on December the 31st.´´ Siria said.

``He's in the seventh year? Now I understand how you do this!´´ Hermione said.

``I better head to the Quidditch field.´´ Siria said. ``The Gryffindor team is going to train.´´

``I forgot you were a Gryffindor Chaser on the team.´´ Hermione said.

``Doesn't matter, bye Hermione!´´ Siria said and got out of the library.

Draco couldn't believe it, he had to play Quidditch against Siria, happily she was not the Gryffindor Seeker, that was Potter.


	2. Some Rivaly Time

**_Chapter 2: Some Rivaly time_**

_First Quidditch season match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin._

``Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year, the House of Gryffindor versus the House of Slytherin!´´ Lee Jordan said.

All four tribunes made noise.

``First I welcome the team of Slytherin: Hock, Warren, Montague, Velum, Wildling, Nott and Malfoy. And now the team of Gryffindor: Wood, Johnson, Spinnet, Black, Weasley, Weasley and Potter.´´ Lee Jordan said.

Both teams flew out of their starting tower and went to their places.

As McGonagall signed, the six Chasers went after the red Quaffle.

``Spinnet catched the Quaffle and passes him to Johnson who passes him on her turn to Black, back to Spinnet, back to Black….and scores!´´

Siria had scored the first points for Gryffindor, the Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stood up and cheered out loud.

From above, Draco watched the game, seeing that Siria was in top shape for the game.

``Black is the top scorer of Gryffindor this year, nothing distracts her from the game.´´ Lee Jordan said after a few more goals, made by Siria. ``It is 60-0 for Gryffindor.´´

Both Draco and Harry saw the Golden Snitch and dove down.

``I guess both Seekers saw the Golden Snitch, they're chasing around the field. Black scores again!´´ Lee Jordan told.

Malfoy was the one to catch the Snitch, Gryffindor won, but Slytherin had catched the Snitch.

``Gryffindor wins with 10 points of difference, 70-60 for Gryffindor!´´ Lee Jordan said.

The tribunes of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all stood up and cheered for the Gryffindor team, which had won.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the team was celebrating their win on Gryffindor.

``I guess I have to promote Siria to Head Chaser.´´ Oliver Wood, the team captain, said.

``You don't need to Oliver, I was just in good shape, not more.´´ Siria said.

``You're amazing, you scored all of our points! And we won because you made 7 goals.´´ Angelina Johnson said.

``Okay then, I accept the status of Head Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.´´ Siria said and walked to a more silent place of the common room.

``You played really good.´´ Harry said. ``We only won because of you.´´

``You can't do anything to the fact that Malfoy beat you for once.´´ Siria said.

``I only feel useless because of it.´´ Harry said.

``You don't have to feel useless, the team will still need you. It can be that I'm not good in shape during the match against Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.´´ Siria said. ``And you are the best Seeker of the whole school, the Gryffindor Quidditch team needs you Harry. Gryffindors never give up, I know you are a real Gryffindor.´´

``Thank you Siria, I guess I needed some support.´´ Harry said and smiled.

``No problem Harry, that's where friends are for.´´ Siria said and smiled back.

Together, Siria and Harry sneak out of the common room and went to the Astronomy tower.

``I really like to see these stars at night, which ones can you see?´´ Harry asked.

``The star Draconis is right up there, that star is always to see, and there is Hyperion and it's stars Sirius and Scorpius, and Andromeda.´´ Siria said. ``And there is my star, Siriali, the female Gryffin who stands besides Draconis, she's always to see.´´

``So your star and Malfoy's star are always together?´´ Harry asked.

``Yes, the Greek mythology speaks about Draconis and Siriali as soulmates, always together till the end. But even they were the opposite of each other, Siriali was a headstrong Gryffin with lots of courage while Draconis stood in her dark shadows, but they did fought battles together and won a lot of them.´´ Siria said.

``Would that ever happen with you and Draco?´´ Harry asked.

``I don't know, we are just as our stars, but I don't think we're soulmates or something.´´ Siria answered.

``I hope it for you.´´ Harry said, leaning in towards her.

``Otherwise, there is no escape to it.´´ Siria said and closed her eyes.

Harry's lips touched hers very lightly.

Siria couldn't describe it as a kiss, more like a light peck on her lips.

They went back to the tower of Gryffindor, where the victory on Slytherin party went on.

_31__st__ of October, Gryffindor common room:_

Siria woke, knowing it was her birthday.

She dressed herself in normal clothing, it was a Saturday so there were no lessons and went down to the common room, seeing that Harry had waited.

``Hey Harry, how are you?´´ Siria asked.

``I'm fine Siria. Happy birthday.´´ Harry said and gave her a small package.

``That's sweet of you!´´ Siria said.

``It's normal at a birthday.´´ Harry said. ``I think you'll get more presents today.´´

``I don't expect a lot, but it's really nice.´´ Siria said and smiled.

``Should we go to the Great Hall together?´´ Harry asked.

``Sure Harry.´´ Siria said.

Together they went to the Great hall, all teachers were already there, sitting at their table.

``Ah, my niece. I've got something for you.´´ Lupin said.

``What is it?´´ Siria asked.

Lupin gave her a very small package.

``Thanks uncle Remus.´´ Siria said and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry.

``Let's look what you got.´´ Harry suggested.

Siria opened Harry's present first, finding a golden necklace with robins.

``Thank you Harry, I can't thank you more enough, this must have cost a lot!´´ Siria said.

``You're a special friend, and deserves a special present.´´ Harry said.

Siria smiled, seeing her brother Romelus walking up with Cormac McLaggen, a Gryffindor which was a year older as her.

``Siria, I guess you know Cormac McLaggen.´´ Romelus said.

``I know him yes.´´ Siria said.

Romelus gave her a letter and said: ``What stands in this letter is ordered, you must obey it.´´

As Romelus walked away with McLaggen, Harry looked to Siria and asked: ``Where was that about?´´

``I don't know where my brother is up too…´´ Siria said and opened the letter and shocked.

``What is it?´´ Harry asked.

``You better can read yourself….´´ Siria said and gave Harry the letter.

_Dear sister,_

_As you know, our father escaped from Azkaban. I want to keep you safe away from him and I order a direct relationship between you and Cormac McLaggen, he's my best friend and he shall be good for you. You have to stay with him until father is behind jail again, probably longer._

_Your brother Romelus_

``Your brother wants you to be with McLaggen? That arrogant piece of sh*t?´´ Harry asked.

``You read it.´´ Siria said.

``And only to keep you away from your dad?´´ Harry asked. ``Then your father must be Sirius Black.´´

``That's right and logical, Sirius Black is the only remaining male Black which is old enough to be a father, the rest is death and Romelus is too young.´´ Siria said.

``What did you got from your uncle?´´ Harry asked while he picked a sandwich from a scale.

Siria opened the small package, seeing a very shiny diamond ring.

``It's beautiful, it really is.´´ Harry said, looking at the ring. ``This must have cost a lot of money too.´´

``Uncle Remus doesn't have that much money, how does he pay such a thing?´´ Siria asked.

``Look, there is a letter.´´ Harry said and gave the letter to Siria and read it together.

_My dear daughter,_

_I send this ring to you because you are such a special girl. Remus told me about your school carrier, I really can be proud I have such a smart young beautiful daughter. You really are a lot like your mum, but I heard you have my instincts for getting into trouble. My youth friends and I always got into trouble, just as you and your friends. I heard that James's son is very close to you, tell him I look after him as a Godfather should do._

_Love, your father_

``So, Sirius Black is my Godfather?´´ Harry asked.

``Seems to be.´´ Siria asked.

As all students had entered the Great Hall, owls flew inside with letters.

Siria got a few packages from her grandparents Mr. and Mrs. Lupin and from friends, but there was one green package with a silver heart on it.

``Strange package, who would send this?´´ Ron asked.

``I don't know, I'll just look.´´ Siria said and opened the package.

The present was a gown made of red satinish silk with golden accents.

``This silk is really expensive! Who could have bought this!´´ Hermione asked, looking at the gown.

``A rich guy I guess.´´ Ron said. ``Only a men like that is able to pay for it.´´

``I don't see any name from the sender, only a letter that says: 'You cannot know who I am, and I won't behave myself like I send you this dress. A relationship between us never would be approved.'´´ Siria said.

``Well, it's not McLaggen, he doesn't even know your birthdate.´´ Ron said.

``I don't expect something like this from an arrogant guy like that, and by the way, my brother isn't in charge, my uncle is. I am a Gryffindor and I'm known about my courage, so I refuse to obey that stupid relationship order.´´ Siria said.  
``That's the Siria we know!´´ Ron said.

``A Gryffindor never gives up!´´ Dean said.

``A Gryffindor always justify themselves.´´ Paravati said.

``You are right, we Gryffindors go through good and bad times together, we are stubborn not for just a reason.´´ Harry said.

``Gryffindor courage!´´ Harry, Ron, Hermione, Siria, Dean and Paravati called.

After eating, the Headmaster asked for silence.

``This year, there will be a Halloween Ball tonight, boys must ask the girls and Houses may be combinated.´´ Dumbledore said.

``A Ball? Siria, Hermione, would you two assist me when I look for a dress?´´ Ginny Weasley asked.

``Sure Ginny, I already have my dress.´´ Siria said.

``Then I will shop for a dress too.´´ Hermione said.

``Hermione, will you go to the Ball with me?´´ Harry asked.

``Sure Harry.´´ Hermione said.

Siria smiled, she was happy for her friends.

``I'm sure me and Dean will go together, what about you Siria?´´ Ginny asked.

``Well, my brother ordered a relationship between me and McLaggen, so there's a big chance I'll go with him.´´ Siria said.

``I'm so sorry for you! Why did your brother chose that arrogant wreck?´´ Hermione asked.

``No idea, probably because they're friends.´´ Siria said.

``No more talk about McLaggen, let's go shopping!´´ Ginny said and took Hermione and Siria with her to Hogsmeade.

In Hogsmeade, they found a shop for gowns.

``I really like this one, but my parents never can pay it!´´ Ginny said.

``No problem Ginny, I'll pay the dress for you.´´ Siria said.

``You want to do that for me?´´ Ginny said.

``Of course, my father has a big family fortune on his name.´´ Siria said. ``And only I have access to the safe.´´

``Thank you so much Siria!´´ Ginny said.

``No problem Gin, you never asked to be poor.´´ Siria said.

Ginny smiled, took the dress from the hatstand and went to a dressing room to change herself.

``How do I look?´´ Ginny asked when she stepped out.

``Fabulous, that dress looks like it's made for you!´´ Hermione said.

``It's amazing.´´ Siria said and smiled. ``Your mother would be proud to the dress.´´

``Now it's Hermione's turn!´´ Ginny said.

``Hermione, you stay here while Ginny and I pick some dresses for you.´´ Siria said.

``Okay, I'll wait.´´ Hermione said.

Siria and Ginny went into the shop and came back with a few dresses of Hermione's size.

``They are your size so there's no consequence of the price.´´ Siria said.

``Thanks girls.´´ Hermione said and started with trying on.

The first few dresses were to ugly for Hermione, but then, a dress that Siria had picked, was perfectly for her.

``That dress is perfect for you, your natural beauty comes out.´´ Siria said. ``The other dresses didn't deserve you.´´

``Girls, we're getting trouble.´´ Ginny said.

The three noticed a group of female Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister Astoria.

``Look who we have there, Mudblood Granger, Weaslette and Blood traitor girl Black.´´ Pansy said.

``Watch out with what you say Parkinson.´´ Siria said.

``Aren't those dresses a little expensive?´´ Pansy asked.

``They can't pay that, the Weasleys are so poor.´´ Daphne said.

``They never asked for it.´´ Siria said. ``And by the way, I'm paying.´´

``You?´´ Pansy asked.

``My family was pureblood and because the others are death, I have all the rights for the family fortune.´´ Siria said.

Pansy shocked.

``Watch out Parkinson, or something may happen.´´ Siria said.

The three Slytherins went away, looking dirty at the Gryffindors.

``Wow, that was really like a Gryffindor-Slytherin fight.´´ Ginny said.

``I hate that Parkinson bitch, only the thing that she's together with Malfoy doesn't make her untouchable.´´ Siria said. ``She has to learn that.´´

``You are completely right, we shall stun them with our dresses.´´ Hermione said.

``We are gonna do that.´´ Siria said. ``Let's pay and go back to Hogwarts to make ourselves ready for lunch.´´

After lunch, the girls locked themselves up in Siria's dormitory, where they chose make-up from Siria's collection.

``Pink will be your look tonight Hermione.´´ Siria said as she tried to match the right colors with the dress.

``I think red will do me.´´ Ginny said.

``Red lipstick and some green eye shadow. Maybe pink blush.´´ Siria said.

``Do you have some green earrings or bracelets?´´ Ginny asked.

``Yes, emerald green ones, they are a perfect match to your dress.´´ Siria said and searched for the emerald earrings, which she gave to Ginny.

``They're beautiful, but what are you going to wear?´´ Ginny asked.

``You'll see at the ball which colors I wear. First you two.´´ Siria said and did Ginny's hair while Hermione did Ginny's make-up.

When Ginny was ready was it Hermione's turn.

Ginny did Hermione's make-up and Siria did her hair.

``You're talented with hair, it's perfect!´´ Hermione said.

``I practiced a lot on dolls because I didn't have a sister or cousin.´´ Siria said. ``I only had my uncle and my brother. Mum died when I was 9.´´

``Must have been awful!´´ Ginny said.

``It was more tragic for my brother, he was a mother's child. I was more close to my uncle.´´ Siria said. ``But it was still a bad lost.´´

Ginny and Hermione went to their dorms to put on their dresses, curious to Siria's look for tonight.

At 7pm, the Ball started in the Great Hall.

Ginny was at Dean's arm, waiting to see Siria.

Harry and Hermione joined them.

``Why are you two so curious about Siria's look?´´ Dean asked.

``Because she wanted to stun some Slytherins, even Gryffindor's can look good.´´ Ginny said.

``I'm curious too, I never saw her in a dress before.´´ Harry said.

``No one has.´´ Hermione said.

``Isn't that the Gryffindor Queen?´´ a few voices asked.

The four Gryffindors looked to the top of the stairs, seeing Siria in her mermaid shaped red gown with golden details.

Her earrings were pure gold in the form of a lion with robins as eyes.

Her necklace was made of robins too, with a golden chain between the stones to connect them. It was the necklace Harry gave her.

The bracelets were simply gold and she wore the silver ring her father gave her.

As she stepped down, Siria caught all boys' eyes, even from Slytherins.

``Look at Pansy, she's totally angry.´´ Ginny said and pointed at Pansy, who stood beside Blaise Zabini.

Hermione laughed a bit.

But then something unexpected happened.

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, stepped towards Siria, bowed and asked her hand in a simple move.

Siria smiled and took the offer, laying her hand on his.

``Is she with Malfoy?´´ Harry asked.

``No idea.´´ Dean said.

``Guys, look at McLaggen, jealous!´´ Ginny said and the other Gryffindors looked.

Cormac McLaggen, who stood beside Siria's brother, was angry and jealous at the same time.

The music was started and the first pairs got on the dance floor.

Siria and Malfoy danced slowly to the beat of the music.

It was clearly that Siria was leading their dance, her steps were on the right rhythm.

Harry and Hermione went on the dance floor too, so did Ginny and Dean.

They danced close to Siria and Malfoy.

As soon as the music changed, the dance changed too.

From dancing in rounds to swirl the girls around here and there.

Many people didn't care that the Gryffindor Queen was dancing with the Slytherin Prince, only the Slytherins and a few jealous Gryffindors.

Harry, Dean, Malfoy, Hermione, Ginny and Siria went of the dance floor when the music changed to heavy metal, because they didn't like that kind of music.

``It's weird to see you with Malfoy you know.´´ Ginny said.

``Pretty strange.´´ Harry said.

``I know. But Malfoy's much nicer as last years, so I gave him a chance.´´ Siria said.

``A second chance is better than no chance.´´ Hermione said.

``That's right.´´ Siria said.

``I have to go back to my dormitory before the others will arrive, they don't appreciate this.´´ Malfoy said, kissed Siria's knuckles and went back to the dungeons.

``Let's go back to our dormitories, we might need sleep too, it's almost midnight.´´ Harry said.

``Good plan.´´ the others agreed.

The Gryffindors went to their dormitories in the tower of Gryffindor.

``Will you get trouble with your brother for dancing with Malfoy?´´ Ginny asked.

``I don't care about my brother, I just want to have my own life, not ordered by others. And if I want to see my father, I want to see him, nobody can change my choices.´´ Siria said.

``You are truly a Gryffindor huh?´´ Hermione asked.

``Yep. That's why I'm the Gryffindor Queen.´´ Siria said.

``Always filled with pride and courage, like Godric Gryffindor would like to see.´´ Harry said.

Siria went upstairs to her dormitory, sat down behind her desk and started to write a letter to her father:

_Dear dad,_

_Thank you so much for the ring, I really like him._

_Romelus isn't really happy you know, he believes the newspapers and he was 5 when it happened. I think he won't be pleased if you turn up at his graduation, better stay away._

_Uncle Remus is doing well, he does suffer from his lycanthropy, but he'll stay a werewolf until there is any medication for it._

_I really would like to see you, and yes, I told Harry you are his Godfather. He seemed to be okay with that when I told him, so don't worry about him, me and uncle Remus will look after him for you._

_Love, Siria Lucia Black_

Siria ended her letter and gave it to her brown forest owl, given by her uncle when she started school two years ago.

``Tara, bring this letter to my dad.´´ Siria whispered and the owl spread his wings to fly away.

_14__th__ of February 1994, Valentinesday, Hogsmeade:_

Siria was in a jewelry where the beautifulest and purest jewelry was sold.

She saw a really nice necklace, a pure gold one with lions heads on it.

The lions were pure gold and had manes and eyes made of robins.

The necklace besides it was a silver one with snakes on it, and that snakes had emerald eyes, like her own.

Siria left the shop, not knowing that Draco Malfoy had observed her.

He bought the golden necklace, because he knew she would like it.

Back at Hogwarts, Siria met Ginny in the common room.

``Siria, there has been brought a package for you.´´ Ginny said.

``A package? For me? On Valentinesday? Strange.´´ Siria said.

Ginny gave the package, which was the form of a heart and wrapped in pink-red paper.

Siria opened it, finding a box in the form of a heart.

As she opened the box, she shocked.

``What is it?´´ Ginny asked.

Siria showed the necklace.

``That's beautiful!´´ Ginny said. ``It fits your earrings perfectly!´´

``Whoever sent this, he knew I liked this necklace.´´ Siria said.

``Did you recognize any boys inside that shop?´´ Ginny asked, curiously.

``I recognized a few Slytherins and some rich Ravenclaws, but no Gryffindors.´´ Siria said. ``And I'm shore McLaggen wasn't there!´´

``We'll find out who it was.´´ Hermione said.

``We hope we find out…´´ Siria said to herself.

_28__th__ of June 1994, final school day at Hogwarts:_

Siria attended at her brother's graduation day, together with Ginny and Hermione.

``And now, I declare all of you graduated wizards and witches, ready for the real world.´´ Headmaster Dumbledore said and all hats of the graduated 17 and 18 year olds went in the air.

Siria was happy for her brother, but she was also happy her father had escaped the Ministry.

Her year couldn't be ruined anymore, even not the fact that her uncle had to go away and not teach next year.


	3. Beginning of Dumbledore

_**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Dumbledore's Army**_

After the Triwizard Tournament, the Ministry didn't believe that the Dark Lord Voldemort had returned and Harry was made a black sheep.

That day also started the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Siria Black, who were encouraged enough to tell Harry they believed him.

Later on, Hermione, the Weasleys, Dean, Neville, the Patil twins, some other Ravenclaws, almost all other Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs said they believed Harry too.

All of their names were kept on a list, which Siria holded with her.

And in the schoolyear of 1995-1996, that list was a major help to the five friends.

A witch of the Ministry called Doroles Umbridge would be their new teacher Defense Against Dark Arts, who only gave theory, no practice, because the Minister didn't allow it.

The biggest fear of the Ministry was that Dumbledore had an Army, so Siria thought about the name of Dumbledore's Army, because of that fear.

Everyone who believed Harry was welcome.

Draco Malfoy was the only Slytherin in the group, because the others served Umbridge in an Inquisitor Corps, selected students who believed the Ministry.

30th of September 1995, Room of Requirement:

Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Siria Black were investigating the room.

``It's perfect for the whole group, we can call all requirements we need for the DA.´´ Draco said.

``You're right, we can tell Harry and Hermione about this place and hold our meetings here.´´ Siria said.

``You're smart you know.´´ Draco said.

``Thanks Dray.´´ Siria said.

Draco smiled and left the room first, going back to the dungeons while Siria went to tell Harry and Hermione about the Room of Requirement, shortly called RoR.

After an hour, Draco was back in the RoR, finding Siria and her friends.

``Shall we call the others to come?´´ Hermione asked.

``Sure, then we can get started. Siria, you can prick the list on the wall.´´ Harry said.

``Sure Harry.´´ Siria said and walked to the wall to prick the list on.

As she had done that, Hermione hexed her Galleon coin to call the members.

After one hour, all the members were in the RoR.

``Today we start simple, we just practice Expelliarmus, after that, we can go further and work in groups.´´ Harry explained.

Everywhere in the room did people practice on each other while Siria and Harry were walking around.

``This was a wise decision of Hermione.´´ Siria said, smiling very graceful.

``Of course, Hermione is wise.´´ Harry said. ``She could've been a Ravenclaw.´´

``True.´´ Siria said.

``How are you and Draco doing? Almost the whole school knows it, besides the Slytherins then.´´ Harry asked.

``Me and Draco are fine. My dad wasn't very happy in the beginning, but he does accept it now, he can't lose both of his children.´´ Siria said.

``How'd you mean?´´ Harry asked.

``My brother Romelus doesn't accept him as his father, he believes the Ministry and works for the court, kind of the same work as Percy Weasley does.´´ Siria answered. ``He still wants me to be with that McLaggen guy, he doesn't even see I'm in love with another, he doesn't hear a thing you know.´´

``Luck with McLaggen, maybe you have to kiss Draco right in front of him.´´ Harry said.

``Good idea Harry. You're also very smart, just as Hermione.´´ Siria said.

``I'm not that smart.´´ Harry said. ``By the way, you can teach the ones who are not that good in this, you have the patience I don't have.´´

``Alright. Let's divide the group in two.´´ Siria said and together, they divided the group.

Siria lead a very small group with all the Hufflepuffs, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Terry Boots.

Harry lead the other group, which was lots larger because all Ravenclaws besides Terry were in there and all the Gryffindors besides Neville and Seamus.

Siria teached her group very simple curses while Harry did more difficult ones.

But one curse was done the same, and that was Expecto Patronum, calling their personal Patronus.

Harry's Stag and Siria's Griffin were flying around as they demonstrated the curse.

``You have to concentrate on a very happy memory, the happiest one you can remember.´´ Siria explained the whole group. ``It can be a childhood memory, or some memory of family, friends, love, it can be anything.´´

``Dementors are taking that memories away and show you your sad ones, but a strong will can concentrate on a happy one. That's why a Patronus is crucial.´´ Harry told.

After the explaining, all students did practice the curse.

Ginny Weasley was the first one to call a Patronus, a horse.

Hermione followed, her Patronus was an otter and Ron's Patronus was a dog.

Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw, also mentioned to produce a full Patronus, a bunny.

Harry and Siria were proud to everyone who tried, but then, the walls started to shake.

``Evacuate the Hufflepuffs and the younger years of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors above the 14 must stay until they're gone.´´ Siria ordered and organized the evacuation.

``Alright, let's do this fast.´´ Hermione said and helped Siria.

As everyone was away, the five leaders were standing there.

Siria had burned the list, but had made copies before.

``You three first.´´ Siria said. ``Me and Draco come after you.´´

But then, the wall broke and Draco pushed the four Gryffindors out the RoR, into the hallway, and closed the door on time.

The four ran through the corridors and were on time at the Gryffindor tower.

``Why did Draco do that?´´ Siria asked.

``I've no any idea, maybe he really does love you and sacrifices himself for you.´´ Hermione said. ``But he did it for you, I'm a Mudblood, Harry is a Halfblood and Ronald is a blood traitor.´´

``I guess.´´ Siria said.

``Don't be sad, the summer will come fast and Umbridge will be gone.´´ Harry said. ``That bitch must learn a lesson.´´

``Harry, can Draco stay with you this summer?´´ Siria asked.

``Why?´´ Harry asked.

``The Dark Lord wants him to become his new follower.´´ Siria said.

``The Dursleys won't accept him, maybe he can stay at your family house, Grammauld Place 12.´´ Harry said.

``Alright, then I have to ask my dad.´´ Siria said.

``Your dad will accept him, as long as he is good for you.´´ Harry said.

``If my Godbrother says it, my father will do that too.´´ Siria said.

``Otherwise I can ask him. I know he won't be angry at you for protecting your boyfriend.´´ Harry said.

``It's the first time dad will see Draco. He may get furious, Draco is the son of my father's cousin Narcissa, so our relationship is incestual in a way.´´ Siria said.

``Love counts, blood comes later. I'm very related to you and Draco too, my dad was a Pureblood and he was the son of Charles and Durea Potter-Black.´´ Harry said. ``And you have loved me the first two years.´´

``Harry, you are far family, Draco is very close!´´ Siria said.

``It will not care, as long as you love him.´´ Harry said.

``I just hope you're right.´´ Siria said.

The four Gryffindors ran to their tower, running from the Inquisitor Corps.

Happily, no one came after them.

``I hope Draco is alright, but I need to warn him for his father, he might not approve our relationship.´´ Siria said.

``You two did told your dad, but not his parents?´´ Harry asked.

``His mother knows, she approves our relationship, but his father will be furious with him.´´ Siria said.

``I know Lucius Abraxus Malfoy isn't an easy man, he's a Death Eater anyways. And if he knows his son is in a love relationship with a Gryffindor girl, his family name is covered in dirt.´´ Harry said. ``That's what he believes.´´

``I know that Harry, that's why I'm afraid for, that Pansy will hear this first, tell Lucius Malfoy and he will kill me to get his son with Pansy Parkinson.´´ Siria said.

``So you're Draco's secret girlfriend? Does it give trouble?´´ Harry asked.

``It is that Pansy or any other Slytherin may not know we're together, the DA are all people who are against the Death Eaters and Voldemort.´´ Siria said.

``I get it. But I hope you'll be happy.´´ Harry said and smiled.

``Thank you Harry, you've always been kind.´´ Siria said and smiled back.

Harry knew Siria was happy with Draco, though he still had those romantical feelings for her. Lucky there was Hermione, his best friend.


	4. WW II

_Chapter 4: Victory_

* * *

With all holidays, Draco didn't went home, he rather faced Siria's father then his own father since he knew of his relationship with Siria Black, Gryffindor Queen and formerly destinated to get married to a certain Gryffindor Prince.

Harry, Siria, Hermione and Draco got along and became best friends, they even accepted Luna Lovegood.

After the happenings at the Ministry of Magic Department, Sirius was still alive and proved his innocence.

But still his son didn't want to believe it.

Harry, Siria and Draco stayed the summer at Grammauld Place, Harry didn't want to go back to his Muggle relatives and Draco just won't go home to face his father, because he knew he would die then.

The three friends were sitting in a carriage, waiting for Hermione to arrive.

``I'm happy your father accepted me as your boyfriend, I guess he would have reacted better if it was just some other Gryffindor like Harry or Ron.´´ Draco said.

``Draco, my father knows that I'm in love with you, he isn't blind or dumb.´´ Siria said.

``I know love, but still I had expected him to be mad at me.´´ Draco said.

``You could've expected every reaction but Sirius being calm when his little lion girl brought home some guy form Slytherin.´´ Harry said.

``I know Harry. But we do have support, the Weasley twins, you, Hermione, Luna, Jordan, Lavender, Paravati, Padma, Hannah, Susan and almost whole Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.´´ Siria said.

``You two are just a lucky couple, but it is that I'm cursed, Voldemort will kill me or I will kill him.´´ Harry said.

``Harry, don't even think about that! You know you'll win, otherwise, I will kill Tom for you.´´ Siria said. ``And I don't care if I have to risk my life, my friends and Draco will always go before me.´´

``Really Siria? I can't believe you just want to do such a thing for me.´´ Harry said.

``I mean it Harry, I mean everything I say. I won't break promises.´´ Siria said.

``You're a real Gryffindor Siria, no one is as brave as you.´´ Hermione said.

``You know me Hermione.´´ Siria said. ``We've been friends since first year.´´

``I hope we'll get a good professor DADA, I don't want anyone like Umbridge, no, UMBITCH, again.´´ Hermione said.

``Yes, she was a bitch. And we will get a better professor. I can feel it.´´ Siria said.

``I trust your feelings.´´ Harry said.

* * *

_25 December 1996: Grammauld Place 12 London_

It was Christmas, Harry, Hermione, Siria, Draco and Sirius sat around the Christmas tree in the living room.

Each of them already recived presents.

``I am happy to be a part of this family, although I don't really am supposed to be in love with such a wonderful smart lioness.´´ Draco said.

``It's good you call my daughter wonderful and smart, cause she damn is.´´ Sirius said.

``Dad! Don't be so protective, I'm a Gryffindor by Merlin's sake!´´ Siria said.

``I know that honey, I only will be sure that he's good for you.´´ Sirius said.

``Sirius, as her Godbrother, I can also protect her since I am like a son to you.´´ Harry said.

``Just watch her for me at school Harry.´´ Sirius said.

``I will Sirius, I will.´´ Harry said and looked at Siria.

He still felt guilty he hadn't realized his feelings earlier, he just couldn't grow over the idea that Siria would be with a Slytherin he hated since 1st year, but got along with him in the end of 4th year.

Siria watched her Godbrother, she knew he was still in love with her.

`I know you still love me Harry, I still love you too.´ she thought.

* * *

_Unknown Location in Wales, 29 April 1998:_

Harry and Hermione walked through the forests of Wales, knowing they had to return to London very soon.

Then they saw a big white castle towers and were curious. Who would live there or was it an old castle?

They walked up the stairs of the castle, coming on a big place where a fountain was standing with the statues of the Four Founders of Hogwarts.

``Wow, this castle is really big! These people must have much money!´´ Hermione said.

``Then we're going to take a look.´´ Harry said, walking over the place towards the door and knocked.

A House-Elf opened up, it was Kreacher, the Black family House-Elf.

``Kreacher? What are you doing here?´´ Harry asked.

``Mistress Siria moved into this House, leaving Grammauld Place to you, Mr Potter.´´ Kreacher said. ``Come further, can I make you some tea?´´

``No thank you Kreacher, may we meet Siria and Sirius?´´ Harry asked.

``Of course, they're in the living room.´´ Kreacher said, leading them through the grand hall.

As they came in the living room, Harry and Hermione saw Siria sitting in a nice red gown and Sirius in brand new robes.

``Siria? Where have you been all this time? We did not hear from you since last year June!´´ Harry said. ``We were worried!´´

``No need to worry Harry, I've been here with my father and Draco all year long.´´

``Draco is here too?´´ Harry asked.

``Yes, haven't you heard the news yet? Lucius Malfoy was killed last Christmas, Draco did it. He just wanted to get rid of his father and just did it.´´ Siria told.

``Wow, never thought that Draco would be able to do such a thing. What about his mother? Narcissa Malfoy née Black?´´ Hermione asked.

``She was glad Draco freed her from his father, he only abused her since Draco became 11 years old.´´ Siria said. ``He did not really have a reason so far I've heard.´´

``Wow, never thought that Draco would be able to do such a thing. What about his mother? Narcissa Malfoy née Black?´´ Hermione asked.

``She was glad Draco freed her from his father, he only abused her since Draco became 11 years old.´´ Siria said. ``He did not really have a reason so far I've heard.´´

``Than Draco hit the line. Guess Voldemort is looking for him.´´ Harry guessed.

``Indeed, Voldemort is looking for Draco since last Christmas. No need to worry, Death Eaters can't trace presences around this castle, I used the Fidelius Charm during the time we built the castle.´´ Siria said. ``Friends of us who're on the run can always come in, even without having spoken with our Secret Keeper, Filius Flitchwick, our teacher Charms.´´

``Weird choice of Secret Keeper.´´ Hermione said.

``We know Hermione, but it had to be someone we trusted very well. And since I'm pretty good at Charms and Transfugration, I can ask teachers also.´´ Siria said.

``Did Draco agree with your choice?´´ Harry asked.

``Of course I did.´´ Draco's voice sounded behind them.

Harry and Hermione looked behind them, seeing Draco standing on the stairs.

``Draco, how are you?´´ Harry asked.

``I'm fine Harry, thank you.´´ Draco said as he walked off the stairs.

``We need to go back to Hogwarts soon, it's almost time.´´ Siria said.

``We know. 2 May and we'll be there.´´ Harry said. ``Then all Horuxes will be destroyed once and for all.´´

``Okay, then we'll return to Hogwarts too.´´ Draco said.

``Is it safe to return?´´ Hermione asked.

``It is safe enough Hermione.´´ Harry said. ``There won't be a problem.´´

``I fear for you.´´ Hermione said.

``I know Hermione, I know. But I go to Hogwarts on my own. You need to stay with Siria and Draco. Don't worry about me.´´ Harry said before leaving the Castle as soon as he could.

* * *

_2 May 1998, Battle of Hogwarts:_

Siria and Hermione were standing on the first row, looking to the Death Eaters who entered Hogwarts.

Lord Voldemort stepped forward.

``I will give you proof that the Chosen One is death. Show them, the body of Harry Potter!´´ Voldemort announced.

Harry lay in Hagrids arms, not moving.

Ginny screamed, she did not know Harry loved Hermione.

``I will give you all one chance, become a Death Eater, or die.´´ Voldemort said, no one moved.

But Siria did what she had to do and stepped forward, with the sortinghat in her hand.

``So so, and who are you Miss?´´ Voldemort asked.

``My name? I am Siria Black Gryffindor, Queen of the Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor and heir to the Black fortune.´´ Siria said. ``And as Queen of the House of Lions, I demand you to leave the grounds of Hogwarts.´´

``Don't you know who I am then?´´ Voldemort asked with a smirk.

``I know, heir to the House of Snakes.´´ Siria said. ``And I dare you for a Duel, the Duel that will decide the future of Hogwarts once and for all. If you win, I will go out of your way. But if I win, I will be forced to kill you and slaughter your Death Eaters.´´

``I take that invitation.´´ Voldemort said, stepping into the circle that had formed: their Duelling Ring.

Siria also stepped in and drew her wand: 11 inches long, Phoenix feather and wood of an hawthorn.

Voldemort might have the Elder wand, but he was no master of it, Siria knew that.

``Avada...´´ Voldemort began but Siria was faster.

``Stupefy!´´ she called in her mind, her curse reached Voldemort's chest and pulled him backwards.

As Voldemort stood up to curse Siria again, Siria was faster again.

``Expelliarmus!´´ she called out, disarming Voldemort.

Nobody believed what they saw, a 17-year-old Gryffindor girl had defeated Voldemort in a 1-to-1-duel.

Out of the sorting hat, Siria drew a sword, a Goblin made sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Siria made her move, killing Voldemort's snake Nagini and finished it with cursing Voldemort for the very last time.

``Avada Kedavra!´´ she yelled out.

The curse reached Voldemort in his chest, and he fell apart in pieces of skin which dissappeared into the blue sky. Only black robes remained.

That was the moment Harry woke up and fell out of Hagrid's arms, he was still alive.


	5. Epilogue

_Chapter 5: Epilogue_

* * *

_King's Cross station, on the way to Platform 9 3/4, 1 September 2015_

Harry and Hermione Potter had just arrived at King's Cross, their first son Jonathan would go to Hogwarts this year.

Their second son, Albus, was only a year younger as Albus and their daughter Jane was now 9.

As the Potter family went through the wall, they saw the Malfoys first.

``Siria, how have you been?´´ Harry asked as he embraced her.

``Just the same as always Harry, I'm fine.´´ Siria said.

Siria's daughter, Cassenopeia, was going for her 5th year since she was born in 2000.

Cygnus, her first son, would go for his 4rd year and Scorpion, her second son, would go for his first year.

Her youngest son Josephus was just as old as Jane and would go for his first year about 2 years.

``Just go sit with your brother and sister. They'll watch over you.´´ Draco said.

``But I wanna be in Slytherin!´´ Scorpion said. ``Just like you were!´´

``It doesn't matter in which House you'll be. And no contact with Oliver or Alice Weasley, they're not to trust.´´ Siria said to her son.

``Yes mom.´´ Scorpion said and got in the cabin with his brother and sister, Jonathan joined them too.

Harry looked to his old friend, Ronald Weasley, now married to Lavender Brown, they had two children named Oliver and Alice, a pair of twins who were born in 2004, just like Scorpion and Jonathan.

``He's just not worth any look of you since he betrayed you Harry.´´ Siria said.

``You're right Siria, just as Hermione, you're always right.´´ Harry said.

``I know that, don't forget I'm the Minister of Magic now.´´ Siria said.

``And I am the Hear Auror.´´ Harry said, he still liked Siria, but she gave her heart to Draco long ago.

As the train departed, the adults waved at their children.

* * *

Next day, Siria and Draco heard that Scorpion had been sorted into Slytherin and Harry and Hermione heard that Jonathan was sorted into Gryffindor.

``I hadn't expected something else you know.´´ Harry said.

``He is your son anyways.´´ Hermione said.

``A well, hope that Scorpion doesn't get ignored since I betrayed Slytherin by marrying a Gryffindor.´´ Draco said. ``Otherwise I will place my son into Gryffindor by myself.´´

``That won't be needed.´´ Siria said. ``He'll have a good time there.´´

``Hope it.´´ Draco mumbled.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing!**

**Thank you for reading, please read also my other stories, thank you!**

**- Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
